<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning love by EndlessFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644919">Morning love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl'>EndlessFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Future SenGen life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of Senkuu’s voice all groggy from just waking up.</p><p>“Hey wake up Mentalist,”</p><p>“Noooo,” Gen whined, moving closer to Senkuu. “Five more minuteness,”<br/>------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Future SenGen life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love sweet things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the beginning, it really was just being on the winning side for Gen.  Whatever side that won, in the end, he wanted to be on. Empire of might or the kingdom of science. Didn’t matter to him who won really. Not to say he was happy in the empire of might. Quite the opposite in fact. He saw the way Tsukasa had broken those statutes with people inside like he had broken a pencil. Sure the moral thing to do was to stop Tsukasa from killing others but honestly it wouldn’t be the smartest idea. He was only a mentalist and he knew the whole empire loved the act Tsukasa put on for them so when he heard about a Senkuu who was “the smartest man on earth” He was just curious and wanted to know more. How much this Senkuu had made from seemingly nothing was amazing! The date on the tree, the treehouse, and scattered remains of clay pots, but his curiosity for the man was just that. Curiosity and nothing more because Senkuu was killed by Tsukasa. At least that was what he was told. So when he found the man Tsukasa claimed he had killed serving ramen in exchange for work Gen wanted to know more about this man. Gen didn’t have much trouble reading others, hell he prided himself on it, but Senkuu was different to him. The man was a mystery Gen just had to know more about. What was the best way to learn about someone? Stay by their side and observe them. Slowly Gen wanted to watch Senkuu for hours at a time. To be by Senkuu’s side more and more to a point he would be disappointed if he hadn’t seen Senkuu all day. Gen almost found it funny. It just started as an interest in some’s personality but it soon bloomed into a full-blown crush for the crazy scientist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come to think of it… Ever since the beginning, I more than a little liked you, Senkuu-Chan. Personal gain aside,” Gen had confessed that cold winters night looking at the stars with Senkuu. “It’s probably the same for the whole village,” Senkuu had smirked at the comment “Guess you’ll probably say this is gross though huh?~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Gen was a m</span>aterialist man who loved getting material gifts but seeing Senkuu smile at the telescope was enough for him at that moment. Seeing Senkuu smile at him the same way he looked at the telescope after the others had left was so much more than enough for him. The baby blue light from the moon reflected in Senkuu’s beautiful ruby eyes could have made anyone’s heart do a flip. Gen was happy he was the only one who got to see that side of the science that night. Even after all their adventures together with everyone else Gen still couldn’t wait for the next one. His life with Senkuu was never boring. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kingdom of science next adventure? To go to space of course. Senkuu’s dream since he was a child. Senkuu would tell him some stories before they headed to bed about his pass experiments with build rockets with Taiju and Yuzuirha. Even how they had sent little dolls of themselves into space once. Gen didn’t understand half of the literal rocket science Senkuu was talking about but still just hearing the Scientist go on and on about science with a shine in his eye was beautiful. Gen really loved looking at Senkuu’s eyes and getting lost in them as his husband talked on and on about space. The same beautiful red color that was on Gen’s wedding ring. Their wedding wasn’t anything big or fancy like Gen once thought he wanted but how happy he was that day was more than Gen could have imagined feeling. Some days Gen would wake up and still couldn’t believe it. On his bedside table was a photo and him and Senkuu in montsuki haori hakama Yuzuirha had custom made for them as wedding gifts. Minami had made such a cute little set up for them too. As the wedding photographer, she wanted everything to be perfect. She caused the other so much stress too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is an important day! I want the pictures to be perfect,” Minami claimed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of Senkuu’s voice all groggy from just waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey wake up Mentalist,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooo,” Gen whined, moving closer to Senkuu. “Five more minuteness,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that now but if I let you sleep any longer you wouldn’t wake up all day,” Senkuu replied all snarky. “I got work to go do today Mentalist,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that but you aren’t pushing me offf!~” Gen sang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh haha,” Senkuu sarcastically laughed. “Get up or I will tell Yuzuirha you want to help teach today,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fineeee,” Gen groaned sitting up in their bed. “I’ll make breakfast, just go pick some coffee, please. After last time I do not trust you enough to let you come at least 100 feet into the kitchen,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accident!” Senkuu protested from the closest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You managed to burn and undercook the pancakes,” Gen reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All part of trial and error,” Senkuu teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure dear, just don’t mess with my breakfast,” Gen played along from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Gen’s limited knowledge of cooking it was probably miles better than Senkuu’s. Gen heard the front door open and close so he took his time cooking some scrambled eggs. Simple yes but better than something was burnt. A bit of pepper and sea salt sprinkled on top like Senkuu like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I am back,” Senkuu said opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good timing. I just finished with the eggs,” Gen replied plating the eggs on cute wooden plates Kaskei had made for them as a gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senkuu handed Gen coffee from Francois’s. The coffee was sweetened up with sugar and honey with a bit of cream mixed in just to hind the coffee’s bitter taste. Senkuu normally just drank his straight without adding anything to it. Another cool tidbit of Info Gen had learned. Gen handed Senkuu his plate of eggs and the two of them sat at the table to eat their breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan for today?” Gen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got to check on Ukyo and Ryusui after this and then I have proofread the blueprints for the engine nozzle before I sent them to the craft team.  After that is just a few more calculation,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few?” Gen asked raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok maybe more than a few…,” Senkuu trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought. Senkuu- chan is such a nerd,” Gen jeered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, fine what do you have planned for today?” Senkuu asked in between sips of his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually agreed to help Taiju and Tsukasa in planting more crops,” Gen grinned “I wasn’t going to lay here all day you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Senkuu snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku got his now empty plate and a cup of coffee and stood up from his chair. Senkuu placed the empty plate on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to go head out,” Senkuu said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Cya tonight then?” Gen asked looking up and Senkuu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Senkuu replied leaning down and giving Gen a quick kiss on the lips before getting his blueprints and heading with Chrome to the village lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen took his and Senkuu’s plates and quickly washed them before he got dressed and got ready for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next fanfic is going to totally be the wedding btw.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>